bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kūgo Ginjō
Kugo Ginjo's Race Status I recently read in the last chapter or the chapter before that where Ishida sr. mentioned about how there is a group of Humans with powers. I understand that this probably falls under borderline speculation but I was wondering maybe you should list Kugo's and the rest of the Xecution members Race status as Humans ? Krishnaisme (talk) 08:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Not sure how listing anything until we know is gonna make any since. Seeing Ryuken could be referring to anyone especially people unrelated to Kugo and Xuction. Information will be placed when it is determined as of now there isn't enough information to make such statements. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The latest Chapter Confirmed the status of all the Xecution members. They are humans with Abilities, Link1 Link2 All of the members of Xecution fall under this categoryBharatram1 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep! Now that the chapter is available we can say they are humans because we can now reference something. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Great Broadsword vs. Claymore By the hilt and size, his sword seems more like a claymore (as it is meant to be carried with two hands), broadswords are generally one handed swords. Just for clarification. Claymore's are also the largest historic European sword weapons used. A great broadsword makes it a great sword, which are all other names for claymores. Desruprot (talk) 22:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Text Reduction Uh, heh-heh...sorry guys. The chapter summary I wrote was way too long, I realize that. I'm not too great at reducing text, so can someone capable do it so I can be shown how it's done? It's that last paragraph that's way too long. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 12:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Weedefinition and I have shortened it and changed it to focus on just Kugo. 16:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Necklace Alright, we need to settle on this. I have seen constant editing back and forth with whether his necklace is an X or a cross. For the sake of consistency this needs to be settled. I have looked through chapters and the orientation is changing slightly all the time, meaning there is no clear indication of which way it is meant to sit but it seems more often look more like an X and the name of the group is Xcution.-- I believe I am to blame for this, in part - I'm guessing that recent edit of mine got your attention. Consistency definitely needs to be established, even with such a small detail. I agree that it is shaped more like an X - the only reason I changed it was because it was mentioned differently in other parts of the article. I had trouble wording it, but I believe "X-shaped" should suffice, without any quotation marks around the letter. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I have seen other users changing it too but yes, your recent edit prompted me to start this discussion. Looking through more pages, it is definitely fixated more in an X position normally.--